Increasing demand for real-time and high-rate multimedia services has resulted in numerous high-rate wireless communication systems. Many recent wireless communication systems have adopted Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) as a multiplexing scheme due to its robustness against frequency-selective fading and narrow-band interference. Such OFDM systems employ Discrete Fourier Transforms to multiplex data onto multiple orthogonal subcarriers, and accordingly require forward DFT and Inverse DFT (IDFT) processors at receivers and transmitters, respectively. In order to reduce the computational complexity, OFDM systems may conventionally implement Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) algorithms in place of such DFT computations. High-throughput and low-latency FFT engines have thus become essential components in many wireless schemes such as those based on OFDM that rely on DFT operations.